Shadow Pokemon Resurrection
by akkiangel
Summary: After Team Rocket disbands for around five years they show up again in the Sinnoh Region. What are they doing back again and what’s up with their abnormally super powerful Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1: Return of Team Rocket

Summary: After Team Rocket disbands for around five years they show up again in the Sinnoh Region. What are they doing back again and what's up with their abnormally super powerful Pokemon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Chapter 1**

**Return of Team Rocket**

**Wistala's Point of View**

I sighed sitting in my seat at the Pokemon Contest. Seriously, how did I, the Pokemon Johto League Champion, end up in an annoying Pokemon Coordinator's Contests in Hearthome City? Oh right, Vanessa Rose made me come here. If it weren't for her then I would probably be on my way over to Pastoria City right now to check out the Great Marsh. Unfortunately I just had to bump into Vanessa in front of the Contest Hall. I curse coincidence.

I looked over at the stage since it was the Second Round where the Pokemons were battling it out. A Leafeon against a Jigglypuff was the current match at the moment. I sighed shaking my head lightly seeing the match-up. The attacks won't have much of an effect not to mention how it would be entirely brainless to let a Jigglypuff up on stage without supplying the audience some earmuffs or something. If that thing starts singing then we are all doomed.

Just then I felt a gust of wind slapping my face startling me a bit but then I snapped out feeling a small sharp pain at the side of my face. A Leaf Storm was starting up and it was so wild it was going everywhere! Or maybe it was being directed there on purpose? I had no time to think of such things as I dove down to hide behind the seats in front of me and saw how other people had done the same.

Now is it possible for a Leafeon to learn Leaf Storm? Thinking that a Jigglypuff could use Leaf Storm would be utterly ridiculous and you would have to have no common sense if anyone had assume that. No it wasn't really possible. Eevee cannot learn how to use Leaf Storm when it is just hatched after breeding a Leafeon with another Grass Pokemon that knew the move. No it's not possible. Then what is using Leaf Storm?

Instead of hearing a loud commotion coming from the stage whistling started. My eyes grew in horror as my hands dived into my pocket pulling out my earphones to put in my ear quickly. The sound of the whistling was starting to make me a bit sleepy but then my hands were able to get my MP3 on blasting on music in my ear to drown out the whistling. Not to mention make me jump startled from the loud music I was unprepared for.

Jigglypuff would be using sing but this attack was Grass Whistle, an attack capable of being used by a Leafeon! But then what is going on? Who is using Leaf Storm? Why is the Leafeon using Grass Whistle? Just then the gust of leaves stopped flying around the room. Carefully I pulled the earphones out of my ears turning off the music in the process not wanting anyone to hear it.

I then saw someone stand up holding something green in his or her hand. The girl was pretty short from what I could tell.

"Perfect job Wormadam!" the little girl smiled hugging the thing in her hand.

It was the Wormadam that caused the Leaf Storm. No wonder.

"You're too cheery for your own good you know that?" the girl on the stage said as the Leafeon then ran to the little girl.

"Be quiet. Remember we need these Pokemon because the boss's "friends" needs more of them. Go search for it and bring in your squad member too. Tell them to take them all," the little girl said sounding a bit cold.

I then saw the two Pokemon disappearing probably being put into their pokeballs now. I bit my bottom lip a bit as I looked around to see men in black uniform walking in from the side entrances on the stage. Man this sucks. I can't get out and there's too many of them.

I looked at the pokeballs on my waist and quickly placed them in the new bracelet my parents given to me except for one. The bracelet is supposed to hold the pokeballs for me through a small compartment that can be slid open. At least this way the pokeballs won't be so visible but the bracelet who so thick… It really wasn't funny. I then slid the bracelet in my pocket. Eh there's a bulge but who cares at the moment? I don't that's for sure.

I then opened the pokeball to let out a Shuppet who was floating in front of me quietly aware of what was going on.

"Shuppet I want you to use Psychic and break all the light bulbs in this room quickly," I whispered.

Shuppet floated up and down as a nod as its eyes then grew an eerie blue color. After a bit I could hear multiple popping sounds, as the place grew dark.

"Someone is still awake! Block the exits now!" the girl exclaimed.

I smirked a bit knowing how Shuppet could see in the dark better than any of us while I dash up the stairs to one of the exits on top.

"Shuppet use Shadow Ball at anyone in our way!" I said as Shuppet then flew in front letting out Shadow Ball at some men in front of the door.

I could hear some people scream in agony a bit but then it didn't matter to me at the moment. I quickly threw myself against the door making it open and ran the moment I felt my feet touch the ground. Shuppet just flew through it being a ghost Pokemon.

"Good job, return," I said letting Shuppet go back in its Pokeball then jumped into the bushes.

I watched the door as the men in black uniforms ran to the entrance looking around for me. I looked to see the red R on their uniform and realized who it was. Team Rocket was back again. I know they didn't do much in Sinnoh Region but now what are they hear for? From what I heard Team Rocket was disbanded a long time ago after Giovanni had disappeared.

The men in the front seem to have given up looking for me and retreated back in the build. I gave out a sigh of relief feeling the tension pass. Now I would have to try to save the Pokemons they're stealing right? If I don't and people found out I had ran out on this my reputation would surely be ruin.

I told the huge bracelet out of my pocket taking out my other five pokeballs letting out my Scizor. At the same time I saw black helicopters fly by landing next to the contest hall. Fantine must be busy with something to not even notice this from her Gym.

"Scizor go!" I said in an urgent whisper.

Scizor then flew with amazing speed at the propellers of the helicopter as his red claws grew a silver color. Right when he was going to smash the propellers with his Metal Claw flames burst right at him. Scizor then threw his silver glowing claw in front to defend himself from the flames and when they died out his claw was burned but not as badly as it would have been if he hadn't use Metal Claw to defend himself.

"I'm sorry but Mistress would be mad if you had really interfered with us," said the girl that was on stage.

I could see clearly how the girl had long blood red hair and her eyes were a dark red color. Right next to her was a Charizard who then huffed the flame out of his nostrils.

"Do you think you can win with a Scizor against my Charizard?" the girl asked keeping her eyes on me.

"That depends if you're dumb like those simulators that has no idea what moves their Pokemon has," I grinned as Scizor then flew up in the sky.

"Go Charizard," the girl said as Charizard then flapped its wings causing the dirt to stir up before Charizard then was in the air as well.

Scizor then flew at Charizard but disappeared halfway leaving Charizard a bit confuse until it felt a collision in its chest throwing it off balance in the air a bit. Charizard then saw Scizor's claw heading at its head. Charizard then grabbed the claw and let out a stream of fire at Scizor head on.

"Scizor!" I yelled in surprise seeing him engulfed in fire.

Scizor must have been in terrible pain but then he used his other claw to smash right into Charizard's face hard. I could have imagined a crack being heard when he hit Charizard but then the flames died out as Charizard flew to the ground crashing.

"Good job Scizor!" I exclaimed but then saw not to long after Scizor crashed at the ground as well.

"Charizard return," the girl said having Charizard retreat to his pokeball while I made Scizor do the same.

"You must have good luck," the girl said as she looked at the helicopter that was in the sky now.

Oh god, I was to busy battling the Charizard I completely forgot about the helicopter!

"No! Flygon come out!" I exclaimed letting the green dragon form in front of me.

"Go after the helicopter, I'll be right behind you," I said as I then let out my Rapidash to jump on.

Flygon nodded as he flew up in the sky and Rapidash started running to follow the helicopter but then a dark blast collided with the ground in front of us startling Rapidash to make her jump off her front heels going to her back. Luckily I held on tightly not to fall off of her back.

"You're not done with us yet. Houndoom go, attack," the girl said.

Houndoom started to glow an eerie purple color as he let out a roar of anger and charged straight at us. As he came closer the eerie purple color seemed to have grown.

"Rapidash, run!" I yelled and Rapidash took off running.

I threw a quick glance behind me to see if the Houndoom was still chasing us and indeed he was! Maybe I was weighing down Rapidash because the Houndoom was catching up to use at amazing speed. I quickly racked my brain on thinking which Pokemon would be best against Houndoom but then I really didn't have much time to think.

I then threw a pokeball over to the shadows hoping Houndoom would continue chasing us for a little bit longer, which he did by luck.

"Hyperbeam now!" I yelled.

A yellowish orange stream burst from the side that I threw the pokeball at and slammed right into the side of Houndoom making him fly off to the other side.

"Alright Nidoking! Take care of him alright?" I said.

Nidoking gave me a roar to answer my question and I nodded. I then looked over at where Flygon was at to see him breaking the propellers off of the helicopter but was having a bit of difficulty.

"Flygon, Iron Tail!" I commanded loudly so he could hear me.

Flygon then let his tail glow a silver color similar to Scizor's claw before it then did a quick spin to slam his tail into the propellers but then the helicopter maneuvered a bit to let the tail slam into the side of the helicopter instead.

I growl in dismay.

"Rapidash help him out, Fire Blast!" I said as Rapidash then looked up at the helicopter letting out a star shape fire at the helicopter.

I was about to smile until a Fire Blast then slammed into Rapidash's Fire Blast breaking it.

"What?!" I exclaimed and looked to see the Houndoom right behind us now.

No way, he shouldn't have been able to beat Nidoking! I looked around quickly for any signs of Nidoking but then there was none.

"You shouldn't have thought that Nidoking would beat Houndoom just because of moves that would hurt Houndoom a lot," the girl snickered behind Houndoom.

If that girl was able to get here then Nidoking must have been beaten but then that was too quick for him to get beaten!

"Now if you want your Nidoking in one piece call back your Pokemon now!" the girl commanded.

I gritted my teeth thinking about it. Nidoking I can't lose now but what about the other people's Pokemon?

"Also remember we have everyone in the contest hall as prisoner at the moment. Want them gone then keep attacking our helicopter," the girl said.

"Fine," I growled looking at the ground with a dirty look now.

"Flygon!" I called.

Flygon made a disappointed sound as he flew down to the ground next to me now. Rapidash gave out a noise of disappointment as well.

"Smart choice… Wistala," the girl said as she and her Houndoom then walked right by me.

I can't believe it. Team Rocket defeated me. They defeated my friends! And they're going to get away with it was a collection of Pokemon they took from other trainers.

"Come on you guys, let's go," I mumbled as I returned all of my Pokemon to backtrack to where I left Nidoking.

I looked around to area to see the place was completely trashed and some of the trees were scorched probably from Houndoom's fire.

"Nidoking? Where are you?" I called throughout the place walking around in circles a bit.

I bit my lip when I saw something large and purple beneath some of the fallen trees to find Nidoking was buried by the trees but knocked out as well.

"Nidoking! Return!" I said having Nidoking go back in his pokeball.

"What was wrong with her Houndoom? A Houndoom shouldn't be able to have done this…" I muttered to myself while I then looked up at the helicopter in the sky, which was very small now.

Team Rocket must have gotten stronger and they're still at it to get even stronger. What are they up to and what is their goal now? Why is their Pokemon so strong and weird now?


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket in Altomare City

akkiangel: Wow... this is very dumb, sorry, I'm slow, what can I say about updating?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Celice's Point of View**

I looked at my Charizard that was being healed by the machine. We were back at the Team Rocket Headquarters in the Sinnoh Region that was Altomare City. I don't know why but the boss wanted to be in Altomare City to be the base of Team Rocket, which she did somehow.

"Celice you're being called for," said a member.

"Alright," I said going to the boss's chambers.

The place seemed pretty dark and eerie but looked like a normal bedroom. The curtains were drawn down to block out the sunlight to let the darkness in the place while at the bed the curtains were also drawn only to allow people to see the silhouette. The most that was possible to make out was that the boss was a girl.

"Yes Ma'am, you called?" I asked taking a seat in a red chair.

"Yes, I was wondering how your Charizard was doing? I heard he received heavy damage in the jaw area," the girl said.

I nodded a bit surprise. I didn't expect her to worry about other people's Pokemon but then again this girl has multiple surprises up her sleeve.

"Yes, he was punched in the jaw by a Metal Claw from a Scizor. I would happily report that the Scizor sustain heavy damage from his Flamethrower though," I said.

"I see. That's good to know then. Did you try out that new Houndoom I gave you?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, he was very powerful than the average Houndoom," I said.

"Let him out if you may," she then said.

I let my hand trail down to my waist and press the button on one of the pokeballs letting out the Houndoom.

The Houndoom still had an eerie look in his eyes and the presence around him felt a bit eerie.

"Come here Houndoom," the girl said and the Houndoom obey.

The Houndoom then went under the curtains of the bed now only possible to see its silhouette as well but then it was possible to tell she was petting him.

"He is one of the Pokemons our new partners gave us to try out. Who did he battle against?" the girl then asked.

"A Nidoking," I answered, "The battle was pretty short I must admit. All I told him to do was to attack and he beated the Nidoking easily. When he got attack it didn't seem like he felt it," I said keeping my eye on the silhouette of the Houndoom now.

"You may keep him. You're excused now Celice. Take a break before I decide to give out the next assignment," the girl said.

I nodded returning the Houndoom the moment he stepped into view and left. Wistala's Nidoking was either a weak one or the Houndoom was extremely strong.

I chuckled remembering the way the dark green hair girl sounded when she gave in and called her Flygon back. Her Pokemon must be disappointed in her.

I then decided to retreat to my room lying on my bed now staring up at the ceiling. If Charizard were to heal anytime soon he would be dropped off to my room by a grunt. Any grunt should know better than to take my Charizard seeing as to how last time one did he was burn crisp.

I then closed my eyes deciding to fall into a deep sleep. I was a bit tired from today's event seeing as to how I had to do that annoying Pokemon Contest. I will never understand the point of the Pokemon Contests.

**No One's Point of View**

A grunt was standing near the healing machine looking at charts when a sound started to come out of the machine. He looked at the machine to see what Pokemon was there since the charts had the Pokemon with their owners name on it. Picking up a pokeball that was labeled with a number then looked at the name to see it was Celice Seto's Pokemon. The Charizard that everyone fears to try to take from her. A couple of times someone tried to steal this peculiar Charizard and died the moment he was let out.

A grin came from the grunt. From what he heard it was just a rumor. Simple rumors, so normally rumors aren't the truth now are they? The grunt then picked up the pokeball and left walking down the hall before he threw it out on the ground to release the Charizard. The moment Charizard was out he looked around finding no signs of his master.

Charizard then looked at the one who had let him out snorting a flame of smoke. The man in front of him must be an idiot to try to do this. This wasn't the first time and Charizard was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Charizard then inhaled some air getting the grunt to become aware what was going to happened and tried to make a run for it but then the flames set loose by Charizard engulfed the man to the point where the man remains became nothing more than ashes. Charizard then gave out a snort as though he was proud before scooping up his own pokeball and walked to Celice's room.

As Charizard walked the place could be felt shaking a bit since it was a bit small and Charizard was so big. He even had to press his own wings against his body making it feel a bit uncomfortable. When Charizard got close to Celice's room he just let out a large roar knowing she would react to the roar and come out of her room.

Just as he had predicted Celice's head popped out of her room and walked to Charizard taking the pokeball from his hands.

"You incinerated someone again Charizard?" Celice asked in an amused tone.

Charizard nodded finding it a bit amusing himself. Celice chuckled seeing Charizard's answer.

"Well let's get going," Celice said as a grunt came to her to tell her about her new assignment.

Charizard nodded giving a small roar of excitement.

* * *

akkiangel: There you have it, R&R please


End file.
